


un[moveable] rock

by jinwoosmile



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: “Everyone has off days. Jinwoo knew that, and accepted that he and the rest of his group were not immune to rough days. That didn’t mean that the day’s stage was any easier to stomach.”Prompt: Rocky is doing sit-ups in the living room and won't move.





	

Everyone has off days. Jinwoo knew that, and accepted that he and the rest of his group were not immune to rough days. That didn’t mean that the day’s stage was any easier to stomach. 

Bin hadn’t made it up onto his and MJ’s backs, which shook their confidence- not making the iconic opening of their debut song was a bit not good. Then they were stumbling through the first few measures of dance, and Bin’s voice shook more than it had in ages. But they recovered, for the most part. There were still hitches, and then Minhyuk had gone into a split instead of doing his usual triple turn. But they made it through, and finished the stage, and got back to the dorm in one piece. 

There was a definite grey cloud hanging over the members as they walked into their dorm. Myungjun was babbling along like always, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Dongmin’s eyes were bleary, Bin was silent, and Sanha looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up as he shuffled out of his shoes. 

Jinwoo sighed, scrubbing his hands through his hair. There wasn’t much he could do to reverse this kind of mood- he’d already consoled and comforted after the stage, and he felt like bringing it up again would only make things worse. So instead he shoved Myungjun and Sanha towards the showers, and Bin and Dongmin into the kitchen to look for something for them to eat before bed. 

Turning towards the living room, he spied the last member. “What are you doing, Rocky?” he asked, walking over and flopping down on the couch. 

Minhyuk’s only response was a shrug. He was stretching, feet planted in second position as he leaned to the left as far as he could. Jinwoo watched him carefully, hoping he wouldn’t have to fuss about over-strained muscles after everything that had already happened in the day. 

Around them, the other four members continued getting ready for bed. Myungjun and Sanha emerged from showers, Bin and Dongmin gave them snacks before stealing into the two bathrooms. Minhyuk continued to stretch, even as Jinwoo got up from the couch and went to the kitchen for something to eat. When he offered to bring Minhyuk something, all he got was a shake of the head in response. 

Tired and emotionally drained, Jinwoo shoveled food into his mouth before shooing the other members into bed and heading towards the shower himself. As he padded across the dorm again, towel and sleep clothes in hand, he stopped in the living room. Minhyuk was still there, sitting in a split with his head bent over his knee. 

“You should shower, Rocky-yah,” Jinwoo said. 

Minhyuk shook his head again, but when Jinwoo frowned at him he hastily added, “In in couple minutes. I’m not done yet." 

Jinwoo sighed but went to the shower anyway, too tired to argue. When he was done and heading to bed, he reminded Minhyuk (who had moved on to push-ups) that they had an early schedule and that he needed to get some sleep. He got a grunt in return. If not for the day they’d had, Jinwoo probably would have said something about manners. Instead, he headed to the four-person bedroom, now a body short, and collapsed onto his mattress. 

He fell asleep instantly, but was awakened all too soon by someone shaking him. 

"JinJin hyung,” Bin’s voice rasped, roughened by sleep and nonstop stages. 

Jinwoo lifted himself up a bit, shielding his eyes from the light coming in the door. “What is it?” he mumbled, squinting and trying shake the fog out of his head. 

Bin shifted, making the mattress squeak. “Rocky won’t come to bed,” he said. His voice was distressed, and Jinwoo sat up properly, sleep quickly falling away in concern. “He’s still in the living room, he won’t stop exercising.” Bin sounded near tears, which was like a fire alarm going off in Jinwoo’s head. “He’s not listening to me." 

Jinwoo’s mouth was dry as he shooed Bin back to bed and said he’d take care of it. Minhyuk and Bin were arguably the closest of all six members, with the bond that went back the furthest and resembled a better relationship than most brothers had. If Minhyuk wasn’t listening to Bin, Jinwoo wasn’t sure he could actually do anything. 

Nevertheless, Jinwoo crept out into the living room. The lights had gotten flipped off at some point, casting the living room in half darkness. Minhyuk was lying on the floor, doing sit-ups. Jinwoo frowned. 

"Hey,” he said. “I told you to go to bed." 

Minhyuk didn’t stop. "Can’t,” he said. “Gotta be ready for tomorrow. Can’t have a stage like that again." 

Jinwoo crossed properly into the living room. "Wearing out your abdominal muscles isn’t going to help us tomorrow,” he said, folding his legs under him to sit crossed legged on the floor. Undeterred, Minhyuk kept going. Up. Down. Up. Down. 

Jinwoo was quiet for a few moments, hoping that if he simply sat there Minhyuk would wear out and stop on his own. But as Minhyuk kept going, Jinwoo’s frown grow deeper. “You need to stop,” he said, when it’d been a full minute of nonstop sit-ups. “It’s not good for you.”

Minhyuk was silent, his regulated breathing the only noise in the living room as he lowered and raised his torso, arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

“Rocky,” Jinwoo said. No response. Sick of watching Minhyuk push himself, Jinwoo shoved himself behind Minhyuk and wrapped his arms around him before the younger boy could hit the floor again. “Minhyuk, stop it,” he hissed. “Right now. You don’t need to do this.”

Minhyuk was still in his arms for a moment. Jinwoo could feel the tension bleeding off of him, every muscle quivering as he held himself midway in the air for a couple seconds. Jinwoo gripped him tighter, and suddenly Minhyuk relaxed, all his energy disappearing as his weight dropped against Jinwoo’s chest. 

For a few moments, the living room was absolutely silent. Jinwoo held his breath, half expecting Minhyuk to try and fight against his arms. Then Minhyuk let out a long sigh and shifted so that he was curled up on his side, head resting on Jinwoo’s thigh. Jinwoo felt a rush of relief and shifted his arms so one hand was by his side and rested his weight on it, while the other rubbed slow circles on Minhyuk's back. 

“I’m scared, hyung,” Minhyuk said after a few silent minutes. His voice was small, and Jinwoo was painfully reminded that Minhyuk was just seventeen years old. “What if we have another stage like today? What if that’s the one that everyone remembers? What if-”

“It’ll all be fine, Rocky,” Jinwoo said softly, stopping him before he could really get going. “One rough stage isn’t going to define our careers.” Minhyuk was quiet again. Jinwoo kept rubbing his back. He could still feel all of Minhyuk’s doubt and anxiety radiating off of him. He was very strongly reminded of their days as trainees, back when they were doing Rising Star, terrified at the prospect of being cut every week. The fact that they had made it through and finally debuted was a relief, but it sometimes felt like a dream to him. Jinwoo supposed it must be even worse for trainees like Bin and Minhyuk, who waited and worked for so much longer than he did.

“Come on to bed,” he said finally. “The floor’s too cold for sleeping on tonight.” Minhyuk didn’t say anything, but he didn’t fight when Jinwoo pushed him up and to their bedroom.

Jinwoo pushed Minhyuk into the bathroom, telling him to at least wash his face. Minhyuk distracted momentarily, Jinwoo shoved Sanha awake enough to make him crawl up into the top bunk with Myungjun, aware that most movement was going to be hell for Minhyuk in the morning. Rolling out of the bottom bunk would be at least a little easier than climbing down from the top when they had to be up in a couple hours. 

Jinwoo sat in bed after that, leaning against the wall while he waited for Minhyuk to emerge from the bathroom. When Minhyuk finally did, bare-faced and in loose pyjamas, Jinwoo patted the mattress next to him. The two of them were silent, Jinwoo rubbing circles in Minhyuk’s back once more while he waited for him to fall asleep. Only once he heard quiet snores next to him did he crawl out of the bunk once again, going to his drawers and digging around for the muscle relaxant he had stowed away without their manager’s knowledge. Jinwoo slipped it into his backpack so that he could slide it to Minhyuk in the morning, and hopefully help him power through their schedule. 

The last thought he had before drifting off to catch what would probably only amount to another hour’s sleep before Dongmin came around to wake them up was that maybe he underestimated just how much Minhyuk looked up to him, and promised to himself to try and be a bit better of a hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
